Networks-on-Chip (NoCs), for on-die communication between cores, are important in enabling scalable performance as the number of cores and intellectual property (IP) blocks increases in multi-core processors. In such instances, communication between components becomes the key power and performance limiter. NoCs enable efficient sharing of on-chip wiring resources for communication with routers to control and arbitrate the flow of data between communicating components. NoCs may utilize packet-switched channels or circuit-switched channels to send data between the cores of the NoC.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.